fanonlordsfandomcom-20200214-history
Wolfgang vs. Team Arric! Episode 79 Part 10/10
Rain is falling hard, the sky is dark, Wolfgang and Arric are on a roof... Arric) ... ( Wolfgang bends down with his hands on his knees ) Arric) DUMB ***! ( Arric runs towards Wolfgang ) ( Wolfgang looks to his side watching Arric move closer to him ) Wolfgang) Whatever... ( Arric knees Wolfgang's face and then does a neck breaker ) ( Wolfgang lays on the ground, letting the rain hit his face and just not paying attention to Arric ) Wolfgang) The rain, it feels so good...My sorrows hurt me more then anything right now ( Wolfgang cries like a man with rain running down his face too ) Arric) ... ( Arric bends down and starts to punch Wolfgang's head and mid-section ) Wolfgang) I-( A fist hits Wolfgang )-just don't-( A fist hits Wolfgang again )-understand-( A fist hits Wolfgang again )-Arric, why-( A fist hits Wolfgang again )-I'm not going to fight you... ( Arric stops ) Wolfgang) And...I forgive you... Arric) ... Wolfgang) I don't know how hard it's for you, but I know what it's like to lose someone...I lost my dad, you've lost your mom...Arric we aren't really cousins, but you are like a cousin to me...Just like how you dad isn't my Uncle... Arric) STOP IT! JUST FIGHT ME, SUCK UP! Wolfgang) No...There isn't a point... Arric) FIGHT ME! ( Arric starts to cry ) Arric) COME ON! Wolfgang) ...No... Arric) PLEASE! Wolfgang) No thanks... Arric) WHY NOT! Wolfgang) Because...Samantha always wanted you to be a brother and I'm willing to let her have that chance...I seriously mean I could kill you right now, but it proves nothing other then I'm a jerk and a ...And I want you...You'll be my child's Uncle, so...I don't want to take that away... Arric) ... Wolfgang) Okay? Arric) Well then...I guess...I guess YOU'LL NEVER SEE YOUR CHILD! Wolfgang) ... ( Arric lifts Wolfgang's head up, then pulls him to a standing position ) Wolfgang) ... CREECK! ( The door opens ) Arric) ... ( Wolfgang falls into a sitting position ) ???) ENOUGH! Arric) YOU CAN'T, I'M NOT... ???) ENOUGH... Arric) ... ( Arric looks at the roof's ledge ) ???) Go ahead... ( Arric runs over to the ledge as Wolfgang quickly pops up ) Wolfgang) ... Arric) GOOD BYE! ( Arric gets off the ledge ) Wolfgang) DON'T! ( Wolfgang runs towards Arric ) ???) *Lips* Bye... ( Arric jumps off the ledge ) ( Wolfgang puts his arm out to grab Arric ) Arric) *Lips* No... ( Arric slaps Wolfgang's hand away ) ( Arric, in head, Does he really care...He cares about my life? ) ( Wolfgang watches Arric fall into darkness ) Wolfgang) BLUE! WHY WOULD YOU! Blue) It's what he wanted... Wolfgang) WHAT HE WANTED! HE FREAKING KILLED HIMSELF! Blue) So...He was a lost cause... ( Wolfgang turns around with his head down ) Wolfgang) I can't believe you...Lost cause...He was something, just lost...He did what he did from your influence... Blue) So what...HE HAD ME UNDER HIS CONTROL EARLIER! ( Wolfgang picks his head up ) Wolfgang) YOU'RE JUST A STUCK UP FATHER WHO IS AN ! Blue) Really? Wolfgang) REALLY! Blue) Hmph...Funny because you'll be the same... Wolfgang) NO I WILL NOT! YOU CAN NEVER COMPARE ME TO YOU, NOT ONCE, NOT TWICE, AND NEVER AGAIN! Blue) Sure? Wolfgang) Uncle Blue...I'll be a better father then you'll ever be...One that will take care of my family! One that will help their family out! One that will keep promises, until they're made! One that will be a role model! AND ONE THAT WILL LISTEN AND INSPIRE, LIKE THE RAINS FALLING! Blue) HAHA! VERY FUNNY! Wolfgang) It shouldn't be! ( Wolfgang runs to spear Blue ) ( Blue counters, throwing Wolfgang over his head and off the ledge ) Wolfgang) ... ( Blue reaches out, grabbing Wolfgang's foot ) Wolfgang) WHY! WHY, WOULD YOU THROW ME OFF! Blue) Because I was angry... ( Wolfgang's shoes slips off as he slips out of Blue's hold ) Wolfgang) ...Samantha...I...Love...You... ( Wolfgang falls ) Wolfgang's Memories! Episode 80 Grade of Wolfgang vs. Team Arric! Episode 79 Part 10/10? S A B C D F This episode was ______ Intense Depressing Made me glad The first two choices All of the above Category:Wolf Story 5 Category:Arric Category:Wolfgang Category:Blueking4ever